


Not As Ourselves

by Covert



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Emilie de Ravin - Freeform, F/M, Remilie, Robert Carlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covert/pseuds/Covert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can be together, but only when they're not themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Ourselves

He’d always been a method actor, slipping into his roles like a second skin.  Trying his best to _become_ the character while the cameras were rolling. When they were off he returned to his own headspace, becoming himself once more, the life he had lived for a shoot discarded and forgotten.  It wasn’t always easy, but it had never been as difficult as it was when he worked with _her_.

Their chemistry was immediately apparent, both of them clicking together in a way he never had with anyone else before.  Between takes it was too disorienting to break character, so they had remained Rumple and Belle even when the cameras were trained on someone one else.

This was how Robert Carlyle found himself with a lap full of beautiful woman on the couch of his trailer, kissing one another as if the world would end if they stopped.  Acting out a private scene between two people that didn’t really exist, that would be far too racy to air on a family show before ten at night.  He let himself indulge, feeling her soft skin, the way she relaxed against him, their tongues caressing and molding together perfectly.

One of her hands moved to the first button of his shirt, plucking it free with careful fingers as they kissed.  He pulled back, staring into her eyes.  “Em…”  He whispered.

She didn’t reply, simply holding his gaze.  He recognized the look in her eyes, they weren’t, _couldn’t_ be, Emilie de Ravin and Robert Carlyle at the moment.  Emilie was a recent divorcée, with a new boyfriend, and Robert was a married man with three beautiful children.  For the moment they had to be Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, two people free to be in love, free to be together.

Nodding to show his understanding he leaned forward, reclaiming her lips with his.  Her hands moved to his belt as he cupped her right breast in his hand, stroking her nipple with his thumb as she moaned into his mouth.  They moved together, discarding their clothes; stealing kisses with soft, almost shy, smiles. Touching each other in a way that they couldn’t have if they were themselves.

Still, when they were both sated, nude and tangled together, it wasn’t the names Rumple and Belle that they had called out at their shared peak.  Echoing in their ears were the names they really knew themselves by, the ones they had been thinking as they had come together.  _Bobby_ and _Em_.


End file.
